The Animus
by IceDragonWriter
Summary: This is 500 years after Moon’s prophecy, and Icewings have been able to get their animus power back. The Icewings had wiped out the Nightwings, and put the other tribes into ‘containment camps’. Crystal is an Icewing animus who is daughter to Queen Polar. Cacti is a hybrid between a Sandwing and a Rainwing, and is born a fierce fighter. Penguin is an Icewing prince, who is blind.
1. Hatching

Crystal's P.O.V

"I think the egg is going to hatch," A gruff voice grumbled, "Another heir to the throne. Hooray." I could feel the sarcasm in his voice. My claws felt the outer shell of the egg. I pushed against it. I felt it cracking under my claws.

"Hey! It's hatching! Someone call Polar!" I heard the gruff voice yell. The beats of wings flapping toward me. I pressed harder. More starbust cracks appeared.

"What? Is it hatching? Wonderful!" A regal voice replied. I pushed, again and again. Finally the eggshell gave way and I crawled out. The moonlight shimmered on the dragon who was in front of me. That dragon was wearing a crown that looked like it was made out of dragons. Her chest was disdained with jewels.

"Hello dragonet. I am your queen, or you may know me as your mother. You are the newest heir to the throne." I heard her say. I saw a crystal hunk in the back on the nest. _I want a piece of that crystal for me!_ It happened all at once. A shimmering piece of crystal broke off of the hunk and floated toward me, like a bird. My mother and the gruff voice dragon gasped. I grabbed it and started playing with it in my claws.

"A animus! Wonderful! You will do amazing things for m- our subjects!" My mother said as she twirled me in her claws. I felt a twinge of joy when she did it. I looked down at the crystal and saw the other dragon, and I noticed he had metal-ish armor around him. The mooninght reflected off the armor and illuminated a sign on the armor.

 _A Icewing standing on a throne of dragons._ I looked at it closer, which proved difficult, because my mother was spinning me around. I felt my mother's talons let me down on the fluffy nest. She looked at an Icewing flying toward her. The Icewing had a triumphant look.

"Queen Polar! We've found one hybrid, with a dangerous personality. Should we destroy it?" He said quickly. _Destroy it?_ I blinked my big blue eyes at my mother. She shook her head.

"No, we can put it in a containment camp. Possibly the Rainwing one, they had one die the other day." Queen Polar replied. _Die?_ These words hit into my head like meteors hitting the ground. Why did those things happen? I looked at my mother as she watched the messenger fly away. She smiled at me.

"This will be your future, little Crystal. Together we will become even stronger!" I heard her exclaim. _Crystal? That's my name?_ I looked mysteriously at my mother.

"Your majesty, a group of Rainwings were found tampering with a bomb. We destroyed them, of corse." Another messager flew down. _The word again. Destroy._ Suddenly a image flashed through her head: _Dragons wearing white cloaks taking dragonets. A shrieking sound coming from the dragonets. A earring radiating with power._ Suddenly the image stopped. What was that?

"Mommy?" I squawked. Queen Polar looked down at me, radiating with happiness. But I didn't feel that happiness. I felt darkness was taking over Pyrrhia bit by bit. And I was the only one who knew it.

Cacti's P.O.V.

"What will it look like? Our dragonet?" I heard a voice that sounded like claws. I heard rustles of more wings. Suddenly I felt a ping of danger. Really close.

"There! Get them!" I heard a raspy voice yell. I saw talons picking up my egg and felt the heat of when the talons toched me. I cracked the egg. A crack appeared across the rainbow egg. I heard a soft voice gasp.

"No! Not now, Cacti!" _Cacti? Is that my name?_ I stopped pushing, but my mind had other plans. My mind thought it would be fun to jump up and down and cause problems. Suddenly I heard a scream, and the dragon who was carrying me started falling.

"You will have to die. You know that, right?" I heard the raspy voice say again. I pushed until I felt the sasified crack of the egg. I opened my eyes. I saw a dusty yellow dragon bleeding with his wing torn. I stared at him. I knew he was Father. I saw a rainbow dragon land next to him. She was Mother. I knew them by my instinct. I looked behind me, and found a blue-ish white dragon smiling with blood on his claws.

"Well, well, well . You. Talonfrost." I heard the dusty dragon said. I saw the blue dragon smile wickedly. He flicked his tail and I realized somehow another blue dragon appeared.

"The queen says to keep the dragonet." I heard her say. I saw Talonfrost nod and suddenly he streaked toward Father. I jumped in his way and made him fall into the sand. He hissed. I looked at my claws and rushed at him again. I slashed my claws against his tail. I dug my claws into a spot on his tail, and he yowled.

"Ahg! Get that collar now!" I heard him yell. But as he yelled, I found fire inside me. My mouth heated up and I blew a blast of fire, hot and strong, into his jaws. He screamed and, for some reason, I felt satisfied. I looked back at my parents. Or where they used to be. They were gone. I stared at the empty spot as a pool of blue blood reached my talons. I saw more blue dragons arriving.

"Go." I hissed at them. The messenger looked frightened. Suddenly I felt a plop, and around my neck was a metal band. I sprang at the messenger and racked my claws against him. Nothing happened.

"Hah. Take her." I heard him say. I changed to the lower desert sand as I felt meaty talons pick me up and knock me out.

Peguin's P.O.V.

"Do we take it? Or contaminate it?" I saw a dark shape reaching for my egg. _MY EGG._ I felt a rush of anger inside. But, it was too deep to act on it. I waited.

"We take it. It's a prince after all. We tell the things. We do the burning. We get out-." The crackly voice stopped. I suddenly had the urge to press the egg. I want to see what will happen. I saw a crack appear. Then the wingbeats filled the air.

"He-" I saw the black dragon jump toward the blue dragon through the crack in the egg. Suddenly the blue one fell with blue blood all over her. I pressed harder, willing to crack the egg, so I could see more. I wanted to see what was happening.

"Take it and leap!" I heard as a felt a claw carry me, and I caught a glimpse of a crystal touching the light. Then I felt if my insides were burning up. Then, and suddenly as it started, it ended. I felt the air get blistering hot.

"Yes. Let's hope the _queen_ doesn't care that much. After all, it's just a dragonet. Not a heir to the throne." I pushed reaaaally hard and the eggshell gave way. I looked at my surroundings. There was a dusty dragon and a rainbow dragon. They hissed.

"Brand it." The rainbow one hissed and spit black venom at the floor, where it made a stain. I didn't look at the dusty one until he put a kind of stamp on the side of my face. It stung, and I moved my wobbly legs backward, trying to escape the pain. A piece of the grey sky fell down. I looked at the dusty dragon.

"First test." He said, and I looked up at the wrong time. It hit my eyes, forcing me to go into darkness.

"He's blind, you idiot!" A heard a femal voice shout. _Blind?_ I tried to open my eyes, but I could still see darkness. I stumbled toward and ran. Into a wall, though. _Is this my life from now on?_


	2. Chapter 1-Death By Moonlight

After Crystal had been born, she had met almost all of her relatives, including her brother Fox, who was also an animus. But Crystal was just a little dragonet, who had no idea what she was going through. After two moons, she decided to explore the ice castle.

Crystal's P.O.V.

I waited in my room, looking at the sun from my window. It was setting over the horizon, making the sky turn a light red. I scraped my claws at the sky, pretending that I was pushing the sun down, and bringing the night overhead. I jumped down from the windowsill, landing on the glinting ice below.

I pranced across my room, almost tripping on an ice chunk. I creaked open the door and exited my room. I've never got to tour the courtyard, where Frostbite's legendary tree stands. There was still a few Icewings roaming the palace, but I blended in with the walls of ice.

A felt a breeze travel through a doorway, and I followed through the doorway. I sucked in a breath of the cold air as I entered the courtyard. It was filled with tapestries of dragons. I walked towards one, curling my tail closer.

The tapestry had a black dragon, with stars on their wings and silver scales, like teardrops, near its eyes. The weird dragon had blood covering its claws. I dared to look up above the black dragon. There was a male Icewing, who was handsome and had a look of determination on his face.

I darted away from the painting, for I didn't like the way the Icewing looked at me. I ran away from the painting and bonked into a tree. I looked over, to see the tree that I had probably injured. It had globes of light growing on the branches. I breathed a plume of frost.

I started to claw my way up the tree,dodging the branches. My tail scraped against a branch, almost throwing me off balance. I made it to the top, finally just sitting there, looking at the two moons, which were full, while the other one is half way there.

I looked back at the tapestry. I felt the dragon who made it didn't know what the real expression of the Icewing was. _Stomp, stomp._ I fell silent. I felt the ice tree dig into my stomach as I tried to see who was making the sound.

 _Hiss._ I realized that a rock was moving. Wait. How can a rock move by itself? I saw it then. A black dragon, like in the tapestry, was in the ice castle of Queen Polar! I made myself look even smaller, hoping the dragon wouldn't notice me.

The dragon let out a hot substance out of its mouth. I shrank down again. Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of Frostbreath's feet, running to the courtyard. She started attacking the black dragon, who looked surprised to see a dragon up this late.

Suddenly, the black dragon breathed the hot substance down Frostbreath's mouth. She tumbled away as the black dragon drew closer, slicing Frostbreath's scales, making blue blood spill.

I covered my eyes, not wanting to see what happens next. Would the dragon go on murdering Icewings? Find out Crystal was on the tree? _I wish the black dragon in the courtyard would go back to wherever it was before killing Frostbreath._

I opened my eyes. The black dragon had left, leaving Frostbreath's dead body behind. I jumped off the tree and galloped out of the courtyard, not looking back at Frostbreath. I ran into my room, closing my eyes and wishing I didn't see it. But I couldn't get the image out of my brain.


End file.
